THE WEIRDEST WARRIORS STORY EVER MUHAHAHA!
by Purplestar Leader of awesome
Summary: This is the weirdest warriors story ever! Whitestorm comes back from the dead, Red Berries of fire, Fashion Shows of Doom, Purple, Pizza and a whole lot more! REVIEW! IF U DON'T REVEIW TIGERSTAR WILL EAT ALL OF THE PIZZA IN THE WORLD!
1. Purplestar and books

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANT THING!

Heres chapter one but I still need you to submit more kitties!

Chapter One: The little Purplestar that could

Purplestar sat in her Purple sparkle den being bored; she walked out to high rock and looked around. "My poor clan, they are not just as bored as I am"

"All cats that can get me a martini get your butts over here!" Purplestar screamed.

All of the cats walked up to high rock.

"I am bored! So do something about it!!!!!" Purplestar screamed.

"Purplestar maybe you should do something creative?" Moonstream asked her leader hoping that she would do something other then having fashion shows that end up killing someone.

"That's a great idea I'll-"

"How about you read a book?" Moonstream cut in.

"That's a great idea, but first we must do the pledge of Purplestar! She announced.

Moonstream Groaned but she must obey her leader's orders.

"I pledge of allegiance to the united Territories of Thunder Clan, and to Purplestar for witch it stands one clan under star clan with fashion and purple for all." The clan repeated.

"Clan get me a book!" Purplestar shouted.

The clan came running up with different books, but Purplestar couldn't decide between "Gone with the scent" or "The little Leader that could".

"Order in the court! Every cat Shut up!!!" Purplestar screamed.

The clan shut up.

"Okay, I can't decide what book to read should I read first?" She said holding up the books.

"Maybe you should booth?" Poppyheart the medicine cat suggested.

"Great I'll read gone with the scent first" She announced.

A/N: you get to see what happens in the next chapter! Remember please submit more cats!.

Thunder Clan

Leader: Purplestar- A crazy she-cat who dyes her fur purple.

Deputy: Moonstream- pure white she-cat with shockingly blue eyes

Medicine cat: Poppyheart-tortiseshell she-cat with moss green eyes.

Warriors: Holidayheart-Ginger she-cat with green eyes and is a holiday freek.Hawkfoot-Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Frostfoot-Icey white she-cat with Icey blue eyes. Redwood-a tawny tom with brown eyes.

Apprentices: Mountinpaw-pure white she-cat with shockingly blue eyes, Mentor: Moonstream. Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Mentor:Hawkfoot. Dovepaw-white she-cat with gray patches with dull amber eyes. Mentor:Purplestar. Snowpaw- light gray with white patches tom with moss eyes. Mentor:Holidayheart. Skypaw-Light gray she-cat with sky blue eyes. Mentor: Poppyheart.

Queens: Honneypelt-golden brown tabby sh-cat with dull amber eyes.

Amberpelt-all amber she-cat.

Here are the other clans we still need cats for.

Taco Clan

Pizza Clan

This is not Tea clan


	2. Gone with the scent

Purplestar(the author):Okay if you want this story to go on please think up some cats for the fallowing clans and put them on reviews.

Taco Clan

This is not Tea clan

Pizza Clan

Name:

Color:

Position:

Clan:

Got it? Okay good!

Chapter Two: Gone With the scent

Purplestar sat in her den when she finished the book "Gone with the scent".

She ran out to high rock.

"Clan! I have finished the book! And I would like a reenactment of "Gone with the scent"! Redwood, you will play Red Butler, Holidayheart you will play Scarlet O'Hara and I will be the director!" Purplestar screamed.

She ran back into her purple den and cam out five minutes later with a director chair and hat.

"And action!"

Redwood and Holidayheart stood there.

Moonstream made a mental note to never give Purplestar a book again.

"Bravo! Now, clan I have been thinking of who to take to the new years party, and Holidayheart, Snowpaw,Dovepaw,Hawkfoot,Frostfoot, Moonstream, Poppyheart and Skypaw are going." Purplestar Screamed.

Purplestar padded back into her den, she needed to find a light bulb for her new disco ball.

She sat down on the leather purple couch and started thinking.

A light bulb appeared above her head, she grabbed it and put it in her Purple disco ball.

Later that night Purplestar led her clan towards the fortress.

Purplestar jumped up on high rock and sat down next to the other leaders named- Purplestar (the author)-I'm sorry to interrupt this but we need more cats for the other clans before I can keep going so please Review!


	3. Whitestorm

A/N: I left you all handing there didn't I? Well I hope you like this chapter and please read and review.

Chapter three: (chapter two continued)

Purplestar jumped up onto high rock and sat next to Rockstar leader of Taco clan and Leafstar Leader of pizza clan.

"Where's the new leader of This is not Tea clan?" asked Purplestar.

"They had a loss of people not making up cats to be in this story" Answered Leafstar.

"Oh, I see they have a bunch of non-reviewers" Rockstar said.

The clans partied till midnight, but right before they where going to leave Rockstar said to Purplestar "Did you hear what happened to the other Thunder clan's Deputy Whitestorm?" He asked.

"Nope what?"

"You still haven't read the 6th book in the old prophecy?" Rockstar asked

"No, still on rising storm, but what?" Purplestar asked.

"Whitestorm, well your not going to take this well….He died" Rockstar said bowing his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Why couldn't it have been Tigerstar!????? "Purplestar sobbed.

"Tigerstar did die, many clans lost cats in the old days task. Task." Leafstar said.

"We must start a Whitestorm fan Club!" Purplestar proclaimed.

Purplestar (the authoress)-"Yes, I'm starting a whitestorm fan club and if you want to be in it just review and say; I want to be in the whitestorm fane club"

As they headed back home Purplestar was planning how to bring whitestorm back from the dead.

A/N: Don't forget to review cats and whitestorm fan club!

The next chapter should be up soon!


	4. Bringing back the dead

A/N: Okay I'm going to put up the allegiance soon but all I need is more apprentices for pizza clan, and a deputy, warriors, apprentices, and evil chicken.

So I hope you like this! And If you don't review Purplestar will jump out of the book and will hit you in the head with a stick.

Chapter Five: Bringing back the dead, Muahahaha!

Purplestar sobbed all they way back to Thunder clan camp.

Moonstream, the Thunder Clan deputy decided that she was going to take her leader's psycho into her own hands before she killed herself.

"Purplestar, you know when you die you will get to see whitestorm again" Moonstream said.

"That's a great idea I'll kill me self! And then I'll kidnap whitestorm and go back to Thunder clan! I'm such a genius!" Purplestar said.

"oh, great"

"Get my best warriors, get Holidayheart, Dovepaw, Hawkfoot, and Redwood to come and die with me." She said as she was dragging a assortment of medieval killing devices.

Moonstream walked out of the den to go and find the warriors Purplestar requested and go against the warrior code by disobeying Purplestar.

"Hey Holidayheart,Hawkfoot, Dovepaw, and Redwood get your butts over here!" Moonstream shouted.

"Purplestar wants you to die and help retrieve whitestorm from the underworld, but you must go behind her back!" Moonstream said.

"But we can't break the warrior code we must die for the sake of the clan, and hey its one less mouth to feed?" Dovepaw said.

The warriors that where going to die padded up to Purplestar's den where special k red berries of fire where blazing.

"okay everyone all you need to do is eat Special K red berries of fire and then you will die." Purplestar said.

All the cats grabbed a box and ate it and then died.

All of a sudden the cat where floating upward into a big room full of games and pizza.

"Is this star clan?" asked Dovepaw.

"yes, It is" said Bluestar in a hippy voice.

"Now where can we find Whitestorm?" Purplestar asked.

"Over there" Bluestar said pointing.

The cats charged over where to Whitestorm was put him in a Wal-Mart shoping bag, and ran (or floated) down to Thunder Clan.

"You're alive!" the clan shouted.

"ya, duh!" Dovepaw said.

"and we have brought Whitestorm back from the underworld!"

They pulled whitestorm out of the shopping bag.

"Ahhhhhhh! Noooooooo!!!! The omen is coming true! Purplestar is going to kill me in the fashion show of doom!" Whitestorm screamed.

"I am? Great Idea Whitestorm!" Purplestar said.

So they started Fashion show of doom and the omen came true Whitestorm died of embarrassment.

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be less weird! So remember to review!


	5. Kitty cats

Allegince

Thunder Clan

Leader: Purplestar-gray she cat with purple paws and muzzle.

Deputy:Moonstream-Pure white she-cat with shockingly blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Poppyheart-tortashell she-cat with moss green eyes.

Warriors: Hawkfoot-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Frostfoot-Icy white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Holidayheart-a alburn (her fur changes with the holidays) she-cat with green eyes.

Redwood-a tawny tom with drak brown eyes.

Skydawn-silver tabby with gray blue eyes.

Blackheart-a evil kitty (who happens to be purplestar's brother).

Apprentices:Mountainpaw-(looks like her mom Moonstream) mentor:Moomstream.

Bramblepaw- (looks like his father hawkfoot) Mentor:Hawkfoot.

Dovepaw-white she-cat with gray patches and dull amber eyes Mentor:Purplestar

Snowpaw: Light gray tom with white patches and moss green eyes, mentor:Holidayheart.

Skypaw-light gray she-cat with sky blue eyes, metor:Poppyheart.

Queens: Honeypelt-golden brown she-cat with dull amber eyes.

Amberpelt: all amber she-cat.

Pizza Clan

Leader:Leafstar-(looks like leafpool)

Deputy:Ssusegeheart-Brown to with red eyes.

Medicine cat: Swiftfreeze-whit tom with amythest eyes.

Warriors: Frostwing-Black she-cat with ice blue eyes and silver paws.

Rainheart-depressed gray she-cat with a droppy tail and gray eyes.

Veggiseed-black she-cat with white spots and green eyes.

Cheeseclaw-Gold dappled with ginger tom.

Apprentices: Thisslepaw-brown tabby tom mentor:Cheeseclaw, Hollypaw-pritty she-cat mentor:Veggiseed.

Queens:Peperfur-brown tabby she-cat.

Taco Clan

Leader:Rockstar- black tom with red stars and green eyes, plays the guitar in his band.

Deputy: Barkface- grumpy old dull brown tom.

Medicine Cat: Fernfur-Gray she cat with a brown tail.

Warriors: Runningbanana-white tom with banana paws and green eyes, he really wants to be deputy. Gatorclaw-drummer and back up singer in rockstar's band, black tom.

Echotail-Bassist and back up singer, creamy white with blue eyes she-cat.

Furyheart-Lead singer, gray and black tom with light yellow eyes. Salsabutt-looks like salsa. Letticetail-tortashell she-cat.

Apprentices: Tamtopaw-twany tom with amber eyes.

Queens: Starypath-golden she-cat with brown spots.

This is not tea clan

Leader: Crumpetstar- brown and tea looking.

Deputy: Silvertea-blue and fluffy she-cat with silver eyes.

Medicine cat: Teabag- brown and wet looking fat tom.

Warriors: Earlgray-gray tom.

Liptiontea-Yellow she-cat with small brown eyes.

Sugarheart-white she-cat with brown eyes.

Sugarbutt-White tom with brown eyes.

Apprentices:Teacuppaw-Silver tabby she-cat.

Queens: Lemonzinger-Looks like lemon zinger tea.

A/N: Sorry if things are spelled wrong, my spell check is not working at the moment.

Thanks to Heatherpelt of fire clan, Emberflame of mystic clan, Leafpaw, Goldenfeather, Cometgaze, Stardawn, Swanfeather, Ella, Nameless nightmare, Silver97stream, Moonstream101, and Queen Annie-Ferny cullen. If I forgot any one, Thanks!


	6. Salsa and Elvis

A/N: Sorry, I've been really bizzy now that school has started again!

Chapter Seven: Tamtopaw

"Purplestar!" Yelled a unfamiliar cat.

"What! Don't you see I'm bizzy you mouse brain!" She screamed.

"Who's that?" Asked Dovepaw.

"Me, Rockstar, Purplestar, with your permission my band and I would like to play a song for Dovepaw" Rockstar mewed padding out of the brush.

"For Dovepaw? I will not let you sing some rubbish without Star clan's permission!" Purplestar screamed at him.

"You still believe in star clan! I told you its rock and roll clan!" Rockstar screamed back.

"Its from her secret admier, Tamtopaw!" Rockstar mewed.

"Oh, well then go on" Purplestar said.

The band jumped out of the bush and sang;

Furryheart: Feel the heat rising, ohhhhhhhhh. Higher and higher its burning threw to my soul. Girl, girl, girl, your going to set me on fire. Ohhhhh. My brain is flaming I don't know witch way to go. Ya, lift me higher like a sweet song of the coir, you light my morning fire, burning love, ohhhh, owhowho, I feel the heat rising, mmmm, help me un-flame I must be a hundred and nine! Yaaa, burning , burning, burning and nothing can cool me, ohhh, I missed my turn smoke but I feel fine. Lift me higher like sweet song of the coir, and you light my morning sky, burning love.

Back up: ahhhhhhhhha ,ahhhhhhha, ahhhhhhhha, burning love.

Furryheart: won't you help me, it feels like I'm sliping away. Lift me higher like a sweet song of the coir, you light my morning sky burning love, ya,

Back up: hunk-a hunk-a burning love, hunk-a hunk-a burning love.

Furryheart:ahhhhhhh! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"From Tamtopaw?" Dovepaw said with hearts in her eyes.

"Now don't you get any ideas about running away from thunder clan! Look what you and your mouse-brain band have done to my apprentice!? " Purplestar mewed.

"Now get off my land!"

"No"

"yes"

"no"

"Yes"

"NO!!"

"MOOOOMMMMM!!!!" Purplestar yelled.

A purple she cat with white stars came floating down form star clan.

Purplestar (the authoress): Garr!!! I just deleted half of the chapter!

Back to the story.

"WARRR!" Purplestar yelled.

"Oh great my leader has gone crazy" Dovepaw thought.

"Nope, she's always been, crazy, Hey dovepaw can you do me a favor? Make sure Purplestar does not die, I hate fan clubs" Whitestorm said.

Dovepaw gaped at him.

"S- shure"

All of a sudden purplestar started singing her opera of death.

All the cats covered there ears.

"you win Purplestar" Rockstar said with his head bowed.

Purplestar started doing her happy dance.

But Dovepaw and Whitestorm where not as happy.

"I'm going to be def because of her!" Whitestorm yelled.

Dovepaw ran over to Tamtopaw who was lying on the ground with tomato guts every where.

"Look, what you did! You mouse-brain!" Dovepaw yelled at her mentor.

"Hey, Its Whitestorm!" Purplestar yelled.

"Umm, I gotta go!" Whitestorm mewed and disappeared.

"Look what you did!" Dovepaw yelled again.

"What? Made salsa?" Purplestar said licking some of Tamtopaw's guts.

"I'm leaving I hate your stupid clan!" Dovepaw yelled at Purplestar.

"No! Dovepaw don't go!" Mewed her parents, Hawkfoot and Moonstream.

"To bad!" Dovepaw screamed.

She and Taco clan left.

"Mumm, Salsa" Purplestar said eating the guts the was left behind when Tamtopaw got up.

A/N: Remember if you want to be in the Whitestorm fan club just review and say "WHITESTORM IS ALSOME!" and just review if you want to or not!


	7. ate

A/N: THANKS! Thank you all for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter ate (really Purplestar eats some salsa in this)

Purplestar sat in her Purple sparklely den unaware that she just lost a clan member.

"Ummm, we need more people for the Whitestorm fan club! Only two cats in it besides my wonderful self." Purplestar said to herself.

She walked over to her Purple laptop and typed,

_Whitestorm Fan club_

_Cats in the fan club;_

_Purplestar, Ecokitty, and Kaila._

"We need more cats! You would think that some cats would be honored to be in the Whitestorm fan club! Tsk. Tsk." Purplestar mewed.

Purplestar (The authoress): Hey! If you don't want to be fed Special K red barriers of fire, then Join the whitestorm fan club!!!!

Back to the story……….

All of a sudden Holidayheart (with pink fur for valentines day) came running in.

"The morning patrol and I found this all over the ground near the fortress" Holidayheart mewed as she held up a bottle of salsa.

"I must investigate this- uh, this salsa mystery! Get some of the best warriors and lots of tortilla chips! And maybe some gacomole" Purplestar mewed.

Purplestar led her patrol to the fortress as they neered, the could here a soft sobbing.

"Hey look its Dovepaw and that Tamtopaw dude." Redwood mewed.

"Ewwww! Theres salsa every where!" Frostfoot mewed.

"What happened Dovepaw?" Holidayheart asked.

"Pizza clan killed him! All that's left of him is- is Salsa! I hate salsa!" Dovepaw sobbed.

"Every one grab some chips!" Purplestar mewed happily.

Purplestar got the most biggest chip in the world and started eating when………

"Hey! That's our salsa! We kill him fair and sqare!" Said Leafstar.

Purplestar put down her big chip and picked up a machine gun and loued the gun with Special K red barriers of fire.

"Get! This is my salsa! And if you don't move I'll shot ya'll!" Purplestar said with a hillbilly accent.

" Pow! Powy pow bang!"

The cats fleed and Purplestar picked up her big chip and started eating.

A/N: Did you like it???? Please review my goal is to get a hunred reviews.


	8. Disney and the prophcey

A/N: sorry I haven't updated for awhile!!!!!!!! Remember, It is my dream to get a hundred reviews on this story so review!!!! Okay now we got a bunch of people for the Whitestorm fan club, thanks to; Cometgaze, Wootrules, Kaila, and Ecokitty, and Florence Pinky poo and If I forgot someone thanks also!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own

Purplestar sat in her purple sparkly den reading over the list of people in the whitestrom fan club.

_Cats in the Whitestorm fan club_

_Purplestar (me)_

_Cometgaze_

_Wootrules_

_Kaila_

_Ecokitty_

_Florence Pinky Poo _

"Better then nothing, I wish I still had some of Tamtopaw's guts (or salsa)" Purplestar mewed.

All of a sudden Shimmerspirt and Runningbanana, barged into Purplestar's purple sparkle den.

"What do you want?? If you don't get I'll shot you with my gun of evil!" Purplestar mewed in a hillbilly voice.

"we mean no harm to your insane clan, we come in peace." Shimmerspirt mewed.

"Yes, we have a message from Rockstar king of the wild!" Runningbanana mewed.

"Auahahahaha!" Rockstar mewed as he came swinging from a vine.

"well, I'm Purplestar the loin king or Queen" She mewed as she ran out to high rock and rored, but she fell off and…….

"Some one save her! Where is the authoress of the story!?" Moonstream yelled.

(meanwhile in weirdo land……… Purplestar the authoress is talking on the phone, "Did you know that one day the world is going to barf?" The authoress asks her friend)

(Back in thunder clan……)

And…….. fell into a jar of salsa.

"Okay can we stop with the Disney theme?" Shimmerspirt, mewed as she was helping Purplestar out of the salsa.

"Okay so what is this message as you taco cats call it?" Purplestar mewed, as she was licking the salsa…… tamatopaw's guts, off her.

"Bubblegum will kill the clan." Runningbanna mewed.


	9. Bubblegum of doom

A/N: THANKS!!!! Thanks to all for reviewing my story!!! Yayaya! By the way Stupidpaw, I like your idea that you want to kill me but its kinda weird. Anyway thank you all for your alsomeness (not as alsome as me but you people still rock!) I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11 I think: Bublegum.

* * *

Purplestar Sat in her purple sparkle den like always, when………..

A Piece of bubblegum or a cat that was pink walked into the room with a bag of broccoli.

"What are you doing in my den? Hey you look like bubblegum! Yayayaya bubblegum!" Purplestar said.

(In star clan……..)

"We can't let Purplestar die!" Whitestorm yelled.

"Ya, She's actuly the onley interesting cat to watch down there, its like watching TV!" Spottedleaf Mewed.

"No, if she dies we will be stuck up here with her!" Whitestorm Mewed back.

"Ya, we don't want another Cinderpelt" Bluestar mewed looking over at where Cinderpelt was jumping off the walls.

(Back in Thunder Clan……..)

"Muhahahaha! My name is not Bubblegum its Stupidpaw! And I'm here to kill you, with this broccoli!" Stupidpaw mewed.

"Oh, do you have any ranch?" Purplestar Mewed.

"No of corse not then I wouldn't be able to kill you!" Stupidpaw mewed.

All of a sudden a big bottle of Ranch came floating down from star Clan.

"Thanks" Purplestar Mewed as she ate the broccoli and ranch.

"Well then I will kill you with this!"Stupidpaw mewed as she pulled out special K red barriers of fire.

Stupidpaw tried to force feed Purplestar, But Purplestar being so alsome Threw her out the window.

"Yummm, Ranch….." Purplestar Mewed.

A/N: YAYAYAYA! Rember please review! 


	10. 711

Chapter Seven-Eleven: Here I Come Thunder-Wood!

Purplestar sat in her purple sparkle den watching TV, when….

TV Dude: Are you bored of your normal life?

Other TV person: yes, I am, I'm getting tired of eating Tamtopaw's guts.

TV Dude: Is your Clan getting bored of "the fashion show of doom"?

Other TV person: yes……

TV Dude: well then this is right for you! It's called 7/11, and all you have to do is send in your name and address and a little about your self and mail it to P.O. Box, 7/11 888-00-99-7/11. And you could be a famous movie star!

Purplestar ran, to her Purple sparkly desk where she grabbed some purple paper and wrote with a purple pen, 

_Name: Purplestar _

_Fav. Cat: My self, and Whitestorm_

_Fav. Color: Purple_

_Fav. Prey: mice_

_Wants to be a movie star cause: I'm getting bored of being so alsome and trying to be killed by Stupidpaw._

_Founded: The Whtiestorm Fan club_

_Address: 10 Mice St. Thunderclan, Forest,_

_9999._

Purplestar looked down at her letter pleased with her self and then threw it into her mail box.

A WEEK LATER……

TV Dude: and the winner is……… PURPLESTAR FROM THUNDERCLAN!

Purplestar fainted and……..

Purplestar the authoress: if you want to find out what happens please review!


	11. More Kittys and whitestorm club people

**Okay here ae some more warriors just added. And the new chapter will be out before the end of this week! And if I missed any one I'll add you in later.**

Name: SymphonicHeart  
gender: She-cat  
Postion: warrior  
Clan: Thunderclan  
Description: Silvery she-cat with black stripes on her body and bright blue eyes  
Personality: Very crazy! She has a habit of saying things at random times that don't make sense to others. She likes to party and loves to eat

Name:Wildkit  
Gender: Tom  
Postion: Kit  
Clan: Pizzaclan!  
Descrption: Small black cat with brown paws and a white muzzle. Bright blue eyes

Name:Hampaw  
Clan:PizzaClan  
Color:Nice ginger she-cat with pink ears and green eyes  
Position:Swiftfreeze's apprentice

Name: TanPaw  
Eye Color: Baby Blue  
Pelt Color: Light Brown and Tan  
Personality: Happy and mad ect.  
Clan: PizzaClan

Name: Pawpaw  
color: light blue with pictures of pawprints all over  
position:medicine apprentice(if open).  
clan: Thunderclan

**More new Whitestorm Fan Club Peoples!**

Flowerdapple

musicgoddess618 

Sympho 

**And I think that's it…….**


	12. Purple Of Doom!

**_Chapter 12: The Prophecy Of Purple Of Doom!_**

* * *

Purplestar sat (or fainted) in her purple sparkly den when…….

"Purplestar, my clan and I have come to take over your clan, you must surrender!" Said Crumpetstar, along with his small clan including, Silvertea, Teabag , Earlgray, Liptiontea , Sugarheart, and Sugarbutt.

Purplestar did not answer, duh, because she was fainted!

"Oh no! Purplestar Of Thunderclan is dead! And we promise whitestorm that we would let her die! And now we all have the curse!" Sugarbutt mewed.

"Purplestar is dead?" Holidayheart and Hawkfoot mewed running in to Purplestar's den.

"Yes, and now we let Whitestorm down and all have the curse on us!" Teabag screamed.

"What curse?" Hawkfoot asked

"The curse Of Purple Of Doom!" Crumpetstar mewed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Get away from me! We don't want any cursed cats around us!" Holidayheart mewed.

**_The Next Day…._**

Purplestar Woke up the next day in her Purple sparkly coffin…

"WHAT? COFFIN? WHY IN STARCLANS NAME AM I IN A COFFIN!" Purplestar screamed at the top of her lungs.

Purplestar kicked open the coffin to find her clan gathered around as Moonstream said her eulogy.

"and as Purplestar always said when time for a clan meeting, 'all cats who can get me a martini, get your butts over here!' and we will all never forget her pain in the butt fashion show's of doom, and now I am the new clan leader! Lets party!" Moonstream said.

"No we want Purplestar!" The Clan Yelled.

"Hello y'all" Purplestar said making her alsome (awesome spelled with an L) intro .

"Purplestar! Yayayayayaya!"The clan screamed.

* * *

A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! Only 50 more till this story has 100 reviews!


	13. Tea, Birthdays, and Purple

A/N: Hellos my fellow fans (I wish) and readers, sorry I haven't updated for long time!! I'll try better!! Anyway….. This chapter is marks 'This is not Tea Clan' 's birthday!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Tea, Birthdays, and Purple.**

Purplestar sat in her purple sparkly den when…..

"Cough, Cough, sniff" Purplestar Coughed and sniffed.

"Purplestar!! Noooo!!" Moonstream mewed.

"What?? Can't you see I'm busy watching 'Thunder Clan on the Prairie'?? I mean Mary-foot and Laura-paw are about to go fishing!!" Purplestar screamed.

"No, Purplestar, you have that black plague!" Moonstream said putting on a gas mask.

"The what?"

"The Black Plague"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Purplestar screamed.

"Remember all you need to do is drinks some of that tea stuff that's not tea" Moonstream mewed.

"Oh ya that nasty stuff that taste like dead honey bee with dirt on it. I guess its 'This is not Tea Clan's birthday." Purplestar mewed.

"What??" The clan asked, (Thunderclan had overheard Purplestars screams from miles away and came to see what was happening).

"well……."

**_WARNING! FLASH BACK!_**

_Purplestar was walking threw the woods coughing and sneezing when….._

_"Wow a Purple-ish cat! Hey purple-ish cat? My kitty pet friends and I want to start a clan, can you think up a name for us?" A Fluffy kitty pet asked._

_"umm okay, let me think… Dirtclan no, umm Rockclan, nope, hey what about that nasty stuff I had to drink when I was sick the other day.. what was it called hummm…. Okay you will now be called This Is Not Tea Clan!" Purplestar mewed._

**_WARNING! UN-FLASH BACK!_**

"oh so that's how they got there name." Hoildayheart mewed.

"well we better get some of Not Tea stuff, but the only way is threw This Is Not Tea Clan territory!" Purplestar mewed.

"Lets Go!"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?? Well even if you didn't please review so I can know what to do to make it better! And if you want to know what happens in the next chapter please review! :)


	14. PomPoms, Tea, and who knows

**_Chapter uhhh forget what no. chapter where on?: This is not Tea clan_**

* * *

Purplestar marched threw This is Not Tea clan's territory proudly with her head held up high and caring a war flag that said "Vote for Purplestar for president!".

Moonstream said to her new apprentice Hampaw "why did you want to come to this clan again?". "oh well I didn't know Purplestar was so. Umm weird" Hampaw said.

The Group came to a halt at This is Not Tea clan's camp.

"Okay we should pro-" Purplestar started to say but was interrupted by a scream coming from the un-known.

"OMG! Its purplestar! Clan we must attack!" Sugarbutt mewed.

"Oh no you didn't" Purplestar said as she pulled out a can of beans.

"You wouldn't?" Crumpetstar said looking from Purplestar to all of the Thunderclan warriors holding cans of beans.

"Come on clan Bottoms up!" Purplestar said as she ate the can of beans.

"Phurghaazaxbah!!" Farted the clan.

"Ugggh! That's nasty!" said Sugarheart before she fainted.

"Lets head home clan!" Purplestar yelled.

**_BACK AT CAMP_**

When Purplestar and her patrol arrived at camp Redwood ran up to Purplestar and said "Holidayheart is going to have my kits! And when they are born they can be your slaves!"

"what did he just say? I can never get over his hillbilly accent" Purplestar said.

Moonstream sighed "I'll tell you later".

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

"Purplestar! Holidayheart had her kits!" Hawkfoot screamed.

Purplestar walked out of her den to the nursery where Holidayheart lay curled up with a little Pom-Pom cat thing (who knows) with white and red fur and one red eye and one white eye.

"Her name is Pom-Pomkit" Holidayheart said.

"awwww! She shall be my apprentice!" Purplestar said.

"but doesn't she have to be older?" Redwood said.

"okay……..She is now one second older!" Purplestar proclaimed.

"Come along Pom-Pompaw" Purplestar mewed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey peoples did you like it?? Sorry I haven't updated for a long time but I just ended school, and I've been watching to much American Idol when I usually write fan fiction! .Thanks to Twlight 4 ever's idea of Pom-Pompaw!**

**And all of you reviewers! Remember don't forget to review!! VOTE FOR DAVID COOK!!**


	15. Lions, Gizmoes and a whole lot more

**Chapter 15: Lions, gizmoes, and more!!**

* * *

Can you guess what Purplestar was doing?? Yes she was sitting in her purple sparkly den ,yes she was how wonderful. When all of a sudden a LION, bounced into the room!! (duh duh duh dunnnn!! Evil organ music)

"PURPLESTAR!! SHUT UP!!" said Purplestar.

"but why? I like organs?" said Purplestar the authoress.

"because your insane- You rock Purplestar! Hey why am I saying this?? Purplestar!! Grrrrrr!" said Purplestar.

"Muhahahahahaha! You forget my power of being an authoress so I can make you say what ever I want!! You still have much to learn young one" said Purplestar the authoress.

"okay well can we just get back to the telling of my awesomeness?" said Purplestar.

(BACK TO THE STORY!)

A LION bounced into the room!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP CLAN!!" Purplestar screamed horrified.

"what??" coursed the clan including some random ice cube.

"That lion's mange clashes with its self!!" she screamed.

"AHHHHHHH SAVE US STAR CLAN!!" said all the cats as the dance Michael Jackson's thriller.

IN STAR CLAN:

"… and bingo was his name-o!!" sang Spottedleaf and Bluestar.

BACK IN THUNDERCLAN!

When the clan went away after singing thriller 20 times, Purplestar was alone with the Lion.

"Purplestar daughter of Hannah Montana and Bob the Builder, I am Aslan and I'm here to tell you that your clan is in grave danger, soon the Clan of Tail-mar (get it?) are going to invade your clan and take away all your peanut butter, I will send you help as soon as possible, but you must get your clan ready for war" Aslan said.

"In the jungle the mighty jungle Aslan sleeps tonight! In the jungle the mighty jungle Aslan sleeps tonight aweeeeeeeeee-heehehehe-aweeee-ummmm-bummmm-baaaa-wayyyyyyy Awhooooooo-whooo-who-who-aweeeeeee-bumm-ha-wayyyyyy" Purplestar sang.

"I warned you Purplestar! I warned you!" Aslan said as he faded away.

THE NEXT DAY!!

"Hullo?" said a gold tom with chain-mail , a sword and armor on.

"Is she…. She's not dead is she?" said a gold she-cat with a medieval dress on and a dagger and potion stuff.

"don't be so silly of coarse she's not dead!" said a gold she-cat with a medieval dress and bow and arrows.

"do you think they have Turkish delight here?" said a gold tom with chain-mail and armor ect.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Purplestar who just woke up from her nap and saw the four Kings and Queens of narnia standing in front of her.

"okay so first tell me what book/movie this is, you know so I can be in the whole narnia mood" Purplestar said.

Then all of a sudden a cat swung in from a whip with an Indiana Jones hat on (duh-duhanna-laaaa!).

"Oh sorry wrong person!" said the authoress grabbing Indiana and throwing him into Never Land.

All of a sudden a cat swung in and Purplestar yelled "GIZMOE!!"

* * *

**A/N: ha-ha! Cliff hanger!! Please review and maybe if you do and it makes me happy then I might update soon so you can find out who Gizmoe is! Okay do you know who Gizmoe is? (says like talking to Kindergartners) no its not Harry Potter!! SO REVIEW!!**


	16. More Gizmoes and an Ice cub named bob

**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!!**

**Okay so are you wondering who Gizmoe is?? Let me give you a hint its not whitestorm (speaking of I need to remind Purplestar to have her whitestorm fan club some time soon) and heres the next chappie!!**

**Disclaimer: I do own warriors!! Well I do own Purplestar.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Insaneness**

"GIZMOE!!" Purplestar screamed, As another cat in armor swung in.

"Gizmoe? I'm not Gizmoe! I'm Prince Caspian!" Said Gizmoe (or Prince Caspian) in a Spanish accent.

"NO YOUR NAME IS GIZMOE!!" Purplestar screamed again.

"Is this Thunderclan? Where are the kings and queens of the old Narnia?" Mewed Caspian.

By now the poor Kings and Queens where well you'll see….

Edmund was jumping off the walls up and down and down and up screaming "Turkish Delight!!" .

Peter was Sword fighting with himself and it was a pretty stupid idea because he ended up stabbing himself in the arm.

Lucy was crying over a dead bug she steeped on and was having a funeral for it.

And Susan was batting her eyelashes at Prince Caspian and smiling so much it looked like she was a dying skunk.

"Ummm ya are these the Kings and Queens you called for?" Purplestar said after she gained her sane side of her self.

"Well Yes but I thought they would be a little more… more… Older and Wiser." He said.

"Well If you'd like we can come back in 10 years!" Peter said.

"PICKLES!! SING!! NOW!! OR WE SHALL ALL PERISH TO OUR DEADLY DOOM OF DEATH! SHALL SHALL SHALL!! Shall is a fun word… I'm going to be English for the rest of the day!" Purplestar said.

"Oh!! I do ballet!! Why did I just say that!?" Prince Caspian said and the next minute he found himself whereing a Tu-Tu.

"I'm scarred of the dark and I think swords are evil!" Peter said and then found himself licking a pickle.

"I wish I could eat Turkish delight every day!" Edmund said (well that's not really embarrassing..) And turned into a Turkish delight.

"I wish I could hit every one on the head with a cinder block, when they don't listen to me!" Lucy said. And then was turned into a Dell Laptop.

"Marry Me Caspian!" Susan Yelled, and then turned into a pancake.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING ALL OF THESE WEIRD THINGS!!" Caspian screamed as he did a Pa De Chat.

"WAIT! I know who it is! PURPLESTAR!!" Screamed Purplestar.

"Huh?"

"the Authoress? Duh!" Purplestar said.

"Hello? Someone called?" Purplestar The Authoress said.

"Yes we did Purplestar why are you making everyone say weird things?" Purplestar asked.

"Who me?? No! I just wanted to see what Edmund looked like as Turkish Delight!" Purplestar The Authoress said insanely.

"PURPLESTAR!!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay!! Let me just hit the 'Backspace button'! GRRRR its not working!! Okay well I can't undo this ether so I guess you guys are on your own, Oh! Heres something that might help you!" Purplestar the authoress said.

"_We mix delicate crisps and tender puffs of organic brown rice to give you two distinctive textures. Then we glaze the rice with a subtle blend of honey and brown rice syrup that sparkles with sweetness. And because we know you're interested in more then just great taste, Erewhon Rice Twice is fat free and low in sodium. There's no better way to start the day then Erewhon Rice Twice." _Purplestar the authoress read off of a cereal box.

"IT MEANS!! THAT WE MUST FIND WHITESTORM!!" Purplestar Screamed.

**_"Oh! And before this chapter is over I need to tell my readers something! Okay so the next chapter is going to be the last Narnia/Warriors crossover but if you want more Narnia/Warriors crossover or if you want any other kind of crossover just tell me on reviews! Thanks!" Said Purplestar the authoress._**

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! Did you like it? Evan if you didn't please review!! I want to try and get a hundred reviews!! And when I do reach a hundred there will be an extra long chapter!! And any ways….. Remember never never never scream I hate books! Because if you do Tiger and Pooh will make you eat red berries of fire!**


	17. Gathering

A/N: Okay so I said on the last chapter that this was going to be a narnia/warriors crossover chapie but I think I'm going to do an normal chapter (for all of my reviewers that don't really like crossovers) but I will do more crossovers soon. And also, I onley got 7 reveiws for chapter 16! So please review more!! AND Thanks to the people who did review, SnaketailTheFirst, Angela-Dream-Hagai, Maplepelt, xXxForgottenskyxXx, Foxflare of Fernclan, and Angel Ichigo Melody! **_READ THE A/N NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

_****__**

Chapter 17: The Gathering

Purplestar sat on high ledge about to address her clan before her clan and herself go to the gathering.

"Okay clan! I think its time to make our apprentices warriors! Mountainpaw, Bramblepaw, Snowpaw-"

"uhhh Purplestar Snowpaw died!" Frostfur said.

"What when did this happen??"

"During your flashback last week"

"Oh!! I need to pay better attention! I know whose fault it is! MOONSTREAM!!"

"What?" Moonstream said coming out of the warriors den.

"Why haven't you been paying better attention to the clan!? Why didn't you tell me that Snowpaw died?" Purplestar yelled.

"Umm well you see…"

"Your fired!" Purplestar yelled.

"Anyways….. Skypaw and Pom-Pompaw, do you yade-yade-ya-blab-blab ect ect.?" Purplestar asked.

"Yade-yade-ya-blab-blab ect" the apprentices replied.

"Okay, Skypaw your now Skypelt, Mountainpaw your now Mountainnose, Bramblepaw your now Bramblebutt, and Pom-Pompaw your now Pom-Pomfur." Purplestar said.

"Skypelt, Mountainnose, Bramblebutt, and Pom-Pomfur!" The clan chanted.

"and I'm going to have Kitkit now be Kitpaw, and the new Deputy is Redwood, and peoples going to gathering is Skydawn, Hawkfoot, Amberpelt, Poppyheart, and Firestorm" Purplestar yelled.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay I know this chapter was really short and not that good but I need some ideas for the gathering!! What should happen? Who will be there? And what will purplestar wheare? Oh and also do you want a romance in this story like a Bramblebutt/Skypaw or what? And if anyone has any ideas please tell me!_**


	18. Random

**A/N: Wow okay I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But I have had a horrible case of writers block! And this is going to be the last chapter of my story, Unless I get a least five reviews saying you want me to continue writing this story.**

* * *

**Disclamer: Ummm yeah well I don't own warriors so there!!**

* * *

Oh and the gathering was to boring and normal to put on paper.

* * *

_**Chapter (oh I forget!) 102,842,483: Purples Revenge.**_

One day Purplestar was sitting in her purple sparkly den when…..

"I can't take it anymore!" Purplestar screamed. "WHAT??" the clan yelled as the ran into Purplestar's den. "It's just… It's so hard!!" Purplestar franticly yelled and then ran to her purple closet and pulled out a bunch of stuff including a hippo, and threw it into a suitcase.

"What is? Where are you going?" Pom-Pomfur asked. "It's just so realistic! Every- thing is so normal!! I can't stand it! Back In the old days when I was a apprentice, we had more random things then just sitting around, hunting, and fighting!!" Purplestar yelled as she slammed her suitcase shut and headed out the door.

"Wait Purplestar! Where are you going to go!?" Bramblebutt asked.

"Some-where-over-the-rainbow, In munchkin land. Or maybe Narnia, I herd that was a nice place… Oh I know! I shall go and see my sister Pinkstar!" Purplestar said.

"Pinkstar??" the clan said in amusement, wondering if this sister of Purplestar's was just as insane or worse.

"Yup! Oh! And she can be the new leader of this clan!! I'm retiring!" Purplestar announced.

"WHAT?? NO YOU CAN'T!" The clan yelled. Purplestar stared at them in amusement.

"Oh you don't want a old leader like me, Pinkstar is much more fun" Purplestar said.

"Clan get over here!" whispered Redwood. The clan gathered around in a huddle.



"Now someone needs to persuade Purplestar to not retire" Redwood said. "Well what should we do?" asked Frostfur. "Well I was think a sertin Dudefur could take Purplestar to 'La Pizza da cat-a' and persuade her to not retire" Redwood said.

"Wait who's Dudefur?" Asked Hampaw. "Oh I'm Dudefur I was supposed to show up in chapter six but the authoress forgot to put me in there." Dudefur said.

"So will you do it?" asked Redwood. "well okay…" Dudefur answered back.

AT 'LA PIZZA DA CAT-A'

Purplestar and Dudefur where sitting at a table right behind some stupid dude named harry the hair cutter.

"soooooo….ummmm….yeahh…..uhhhhh……ummmm…sooooooo….. hows your pizza?" Dudefur asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"okay I wanted a little more vole, but its okay" Purplestar said. "Yeah so let me just get straight to the point….. will you please not retire?" Dudefur asked.

"Why are you so concerned about this- wait awwwwwwe! Wittle ickle Dudefur doesn't want his awesome leader to leave does wittle him? " Purplestar said as she pinched his cheek.

"No I mean-" Dudefur started to say, but Purplestar butted in. "Well I know wittle ickle Dudefur will love Pinkstar!" Purplestar said and with that she vanished into thin air……

Once Dudefur got back to camp, he walked into Purplestar's den, which he thought he would find Purplestar there packing up, but instead he found a pink she cat with green eyes staring at him. "Well OMG hello! " said the Pink she cat who was Pinkstar.

"Ummm where's Purplestar?" Dudefur asked. "oh she left just about ten minutes ago" Pinkstar said. "and my first law is that we now need to go raid American eagle!" Pinkstar said.

"Oh great" Dudefur said.

* * *

**A/N: Review, Review, and Review!! Please!! I'm begging you!!**


End file.
